This invention relates to an artificial insemination instrument for livestock, particularly swine.
In the art of artificial insemination of livestock, it is known that the sperms of swine are shorter lived than those of other livestock, and hence long-time preservation of swine semen is attended by difficulties. In order to popularise artificial insemination of swine, it is necessary to allow easy access to semen of choice boars, and to ensure easy treatment thereof so that any average farmer can preserve and use such semen without requiring any specific skill nor any complicated equipment. However, as things stand now, there are few farmhouses which are furnished with a refrigerator suitable for preservation of semen, and in most cases, semen is procured from a dealer and inseminated each time a breed sow comes into heat.
Also, in the operation for injecting the thus procured semen into the uterine cavity, it is usual to suck up semen into an injector from a container, then insert the injector into the vaginal region and inject the semen. In such an operation, however, semen often flows back from the cervical canal, resulting in insufficient injection of semen into the uterine cavity. Also, in case of performing such insemination on two or more sows successively by using a single injector, it needs to disinfect the injector which touches the cervical canal with an antiseptic solution or boiling water at each time of use, because otherwise an undesirable effect might be given to the sperms and reduce the impregnation rate. Thus, the currently practised semen injecting operation is not easy and involves many difficult problems.